


Love on the Bifrost

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: The Future Is History [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Bifrost, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: Yasha and Lenore have a moment.One-shot set in a nebulous area after Chapter 15 but before they go home.





	Love on the Bifrost

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sick all week and haven't been able to write anything, so here's something to tide you over.
> 
> The first time I wrote this story, I was probably fourteen/fifteen and I was unaware what being aro-spec was (let alone being ace) so, in an effort to explore romance in my writing, I wrote this little one-shot.  
> Reminder: I am heavily on the aromantic spectrum, so this probably sucks, but I was and am so proud of this and didn't want it to just sit on my computer forever with no purpose.

Lenore sat on the edge of the Bifrost staring out at the stars. Yasha was sitting behind her, with his legs on either side and his arms wrapped around his wife.

Lenore leaned her head back on her lover's chest and sighed.

"What?" Yasha lovingly nuzzled her neck.

"Nothing," she said under her breath. "I'm just glad to be here with you."

James reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck, causing her to laugh and almost slide off the Bridge.

He pulled her back hard enough that she fell on top of him, both laughing.

She stared into his mismatched eyes and he stared back, unblinking.

 _I love you so much,_ Lenore found herself thinking.

Yasha leaned closer and she closed the last few inches, kissing him softly.

Neither pulled back for a few moments until Lenore did, chuckling slightly.

"Why're you laughing?" Yasha started grinning at her. Just the sound of her laugh made him feel elated.

"I just realized that Heimdall is barely 30 yards away and I guarantee my father has him watching us." She laid her head on his chest and started shaking with each breath of laughter, which he joined her in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> I'll try to have something new up this week, but we'll have to wait and see.  
> (HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW)


End file.
